Silver Soul
by Bitchery13
Summary: Kagura is the protagonist of this story. It tells how she once was an orphan and became a student of Gintama High... In class 3z of course. This story tells you about Kagura's adventures with her classmates that will be sure to make you laugh(I think). Rated T for language. I do not own Gintama. Thank you Sorachi sensei for making such an awesome manga\( '-' )/. Thanks for reading.
1. The Orphanage

**I'm sorry but I don't really know what's an orphanage like. So I'm very sorry if I made mistakes. I'm sorry if it bothered you. I'm very sorry. And the setting is in 3z universe.**

Kagura was walking down the path. Her purple parasol was protecting her from the sun. _'Shit I ran away from the orphanage again.' _She thought. The sky started to get darker. Soon the cloudless sky was filled with fluffy clouds. "The clouds are turning gray... I can finally look at the sky... But someday I hope I can see the sun just shining right at me." She whispered to herself.

Walking down the path and to her favorite park she sat down at a bench. She closed her umbrella and started to stare right up where the sun was suppose to be. "Oh no..." She said "the sky is crying". Drops of wet crystals started to fall from the sky hitting her face one by one. "I really wish I could just see that fireball." Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. _'I wonder why I'm crying?... Is it because I can't see the sun... That's dumb, its just a giant lightbulb... Or am I crying because I'm lost.' _It wasn't that she lost her way back but it seems to Kagura there wasn't anything to smile about anymore. The children in the orphanage fear her, her dumb illness is keeping her away to see the sun and not only that, because the sunlight burns her she wasn't allowed to go outside. And once she was adopted she would be returned to the orphanage due to her temper, big appetite and her personality.

She got up and picked up her umbrella. She started walking down the path again. "Tch..." She said "the path is all muddy". She was stressed out. She wanted to take out her stress on something but all that ever does was bring her to trouble. Like she broke the chair she would sit on for lunch because her roommates started to call her names like monster, kappa, dog, and other things. But what pissed her off the most is when they called her a _kappa_. 'A kappa? A kappa!? KAPPA!? WHY THE HELL A KAPPA...?!' She thought one night before she went to bed. She had to endure this for a month until she exploded.

She went right and saw the orphanage. It had four floors. The first floor was the basement where they put the storage and the second one was for the children's bedrooms and the kitchen where they would eat. The third is also the children's bedrooms and last but not least the attic. Kagura's bedroom. In each bedroom there are 4 bunk beds so there would be 8 children. There would be 10 bedrooms in the second floor, 15 on the third floor and one for the last floor. To Kagura she didn't mind having a bedroom for herself. It was because when she first arrived she slept at the third floor with other children. But when the morning came the sunlight passed through the curtains and sadly for Kagura her bed just had to be right beside the window. She shivered remembering the incident and being wrapped up in bandages all over her body and being called a 'mummy'. "Well I'm glad I didn't have to sleep there anymore. I'm so glad that I didn't have to sleep in a place where there wasn't any windows. And I'm sooooo glad that I didn't have to share my bedroom with anyone!" She screamed but her voice was drowned by the sound of the rain hitting the ground from such a far distance. 'But I sure am lonely.' She thought.

She entered the building. "I'm back!" She screamed. One of the workers started to run right to her. "Kagura hurry someone wants to adopt you!" She pulled her by her hand and they went up to the attic. Kagura changed to her red cheongsam and combed her hair. She then divided them to two buns and decorated it with her favorite ornaments. She rushed down to the office which was a separated building and was connected with a simple path with a roof. As she went in, there was a man with an afro which Kagura wants to rip off and scream 'Its fake!' She sat down and introduced herself. "My name is Kagura." She said with her accent. "Kagura this man wants to adopt you. His name is... Uh..In-ou-e, Inoue." Said the mistress. The man started to smile which turned more into a grin. Kagura didn't feel safe with him, so she decided once she was adopted she'll run away. "Kagura eh? Well then Kagura its nice to meet you. Once you become my underling... I uh mean daughter I'll feed you sakechazuke every day." Kagura looked at him. All her thoughts of how to escape flew away and out the door after hearing the word _sakechazuke. _She packed up and out the door she went. With this stranger named Inoue. Who she knows nothing about.

Days went by and she felt that everything is messed up. She has to fight other gangs just to get her daily meal. Then when she thought everything will get better, Inoue told her she has to kill them. Her next target was a sandy haired man with crimson eyes. "Inoue I can't kill him." She started to sob. But all he did was give her a baseball bat. "Sure you can. He'll be the first victim you'll kill and I'm sure that will teach everyone not to mess with us." He pushed her out. She was wearing a black hoodie that covers her hair, and a red scarf that covers everything except for her eyes. Her pants are also black and she carries a metal baseball bat stained with blood from her previous victims. "Kagura, that person over there is a sadistic bastard. He turned down your father's friends to the police. Come on and help your own father that adopted you and feed you even though I had no money." Kagura looked at him with guilt. "Don't worry papi. I'll help you." Said Kagura. It didn't feel right calling him papi. Kagura went to meet this so called sadist. The boy looked at her. His crimson eyes looked at her ocean blue eyes. She looked away. And walked past him.

To Inoue, Kagura was merely a tool. When he once saw the orphanage he decided to adopt some children to train as his underlings but when he saw Kagura he was amazed that she could punch a tree with such an amazing strength that the tree fell to the ground. He researched her up and found out about her amazing strength and who her _father_ was. In short he doesn't have to train her since she's stronger than the average adult who trained for half their life. Plus he's too lazy to train children.

Kagura walked pass the sandy haired man. She stopped and the man didn't understand what was happening so he turned around. And BANG! Kagura swang her bat to hit the man right at the face. He dodge her attack. Instead she broke the shop window which was close by. The glass shattered into tiny pieces and screams of pedestrians were heard. The man with crimson eyes picked up a piece of glass and throw it at her aiming for her stomach. Kagura dodge the glass and started running towards him. The boy started to run towards her too. Inoue started to panic as he saw a woman pick up her phone and started dialing the police's number. 'Shit!' He grabbed a rock and throwed it at the young man's forehead. The sadist was busy blocking all the attacks from the baseball bat that he didn't see the rock. It hit his head and the world spinned around him. Blood started to gush out and Kagura started to panic. The police sirens could be heard and they could be here in 5 minutes. Kagura looked at Inoue for help. But all he did was run. Kagura had 2 choices run or help stop the bleeding of the young man who seems to be around her age. She wanted to run ' I don't care if he dies of blood loss.' She got up. But her body wouldn't listen to her mind. She was scared and shaking out of fear. His head wouldn't stop bleeding that the blood was making a red puddle beside the victim's head. She bent down on her knees and put his head on her lap. If he sees her face its all over. She'll get put to juvenile detention. She takes of her red scarf showing her face but she didn't give a shit. After all he's unconscious right? He's eyes may be open but everything he see is blurry...right? But to her even though she didn't throw the rock that might kill him, standing there and leaving him to die is bad enough. Wrapping the scarf tightly around his head. Ignoring his stares that sends shivers down her spine. She wrapped it three times tightly and tied it with a tight knot. The police was there and Kagura pulled the hoodie to cover her face, grabbed her baseball bat which was beside her and hit the first police man in the stomach making him crawl on the ground grabbing his stomach. Then she runs away.

Later at a hospital somewhere in Edo:

"Sougo you...BAKA!" A gorilla started to walk towards the injured man at the hospital bed. "But kondou,it wasn't my fault. I just got attacked by some random guy, then there was another one hiding." Whined the sandy haired man. "Tch... Brats this days." Says a man who is smoking some cancer stick. "Hijikata smoking is illegal for your age. But then again just keep smoking and I'll see you in the hospital once you get cancer. Hahaha." The boy named Sougo said with a grin. Hijikata looked away in disgust. "Well do you remember what they look like?" Asked Kondou. "Person has blue eyes. But I didn't see the second person's face." Said Sougo while taking a sip of juice. "Uh... Sougo you sure. I mean its rare to see someone with blue eyes this days especially here in Japan. Well what about the person's gender?" Says the gorilla. "Kondou-san I myself have red eyes and that doesn't even exist in the real world. And Danna has blue hair, this here isn't the real world." Says Sougo with pride. "I guess your right..." He said while scratching his head forgetting that they don't live in the real world". What about the gender?" He asks again. "I don't know. The person might have been hiding it's figure under all that clothes. But I'm sure that the person has blue eyes and that's all I know." Says Sougo. The sadist of course was sure for he was staring at the person's eyes as he/she wrapped the red scarf around his head.

Kagura was hiding at the back alley of a ramen shop. 'Damn the police.' She kept thinking as she fell asleep. The next morning she went to look for a place to eat. Instead she saw a girl and a boy walking down the street. 'Seems to me like they're siblings.' The boy wore glasses and Kagura immediately disliked him. But the girl looked like she could be a great big sister so she left them alone. She passed them and down the street she went. The next person she passed by was a silver haired man. But sadly he came and hit her with his scooter. Kagura was too tired to get up so all she did was sleep.

The silver haired man started to panic when the child wouldn't wake up. He grabbed the child and put her on his lap as he drives away with his scooter. "Can't this thing go any faster!" He started to scream. The silver haired man saw the two siblings and started to scream," Megane and gorilla help me!" They both turned around in anger. The man stopped his scooter. "Well if it isn't our very own fucked up teacher, Ginpachi sensei." Said the girl as she spit out teacher in disgust. "Now, now Otae... Shinpachi's tell your sister to calm down." Said the panicking teacher. "Sis, we can beat him up later. It seems to me he really does need help." Said megane as he pointed at the body of a child on his lap.

"And you call yourself a teacher!" Screamed Otae. "She just came out of nowhere!" Screamed Ginpachi sensei. "Enough let's just bring her to a hospital. Its the smartest thing to do." Said Shinpachi. Taking the child about his own age and tied it to his back. He then went to the back of the scooter and sat behind his sensei. "Shin-chan I'll meet you at the Edo hospital, ok?" Said his sis as she made sure the belt that tied the child and Shinpachi together is tight. Then she went ahead to go tell the school where they are and what happened.

Shinpachi and Ginpachi sensei were waiting for the doctor to tell the results. Ten minutes later Otae arrived. "Shin-chan it seems that the gorilla and his underlings are here too. Something about Sougo getting in some fight yesterday afternoon." She said with a sigh and then the doctor came in to tell them the results. "It seems that she's fine. She has a rare illness that when she's exposed to sunlight she gets weak and her skin will burn once she's in the sunlight for too long. It seems that she was starving and fainted. She has a few burns and scrapes but I'm sure she'll be fine after resting for a few days and it seems she has a bit of amnesia after getting hit by the scooter and all." The results shocked them. "What do you mean a little amnesia, does she remember who she is? Or who her parents are." Ginpachi asked while following the doctor. The doctor lead them to the child's room and took off. "He didn't even answer my question!" Screamed Ginpachi. "He was probably disgusted with you." Said Otae.

"Hey Kondou, what the hell are these bastards doing here?" Said the nicotine freak. "Hahahahaha... I don't know myself, Toshi. But if Otae is here then it's fine." Said the gorilla as he started walking towards the other gorilla. But Otae looked at him with disgust and punched him. "Oi! Don't get your hopes up you damn stalker." Said Otae and her hatred could be heard. "Ah, Danna what are you doing here. Could it be you hit a pedestrian with that scooter of yours?" Said Sougo with his best poker face. "You! You over heard it from the doctor didn't you?" Said Ginpachi as the fear of being tormented by his sadistic student crawled on his mind. "Maybe." Said the sadist. Shinpachi decided to ignore them all and headed to the bed next to Sougo and met the child. "Well how are you feeling?" Asked the megane. "I still don't feel well. I think I'm still asleep,some weird pair of glasses is talking to me. How creepy." The child went back to sleep without knowing how much her words offended the glasses. 'What kind of girl is that?' Thought Shinpachi as he sighed. Ginpachi and Otae then followed him. "Ummm... Shin-chan, does this child have blue eyes?" Otae asked. "I saw it. It was a nice ocean blue. But her personality is far from 'nice'." Said Shinpachi. Ginpachi and Otae looked at each other."Hey Souichiro-kun, can you describe the color of the eyes your attacker has!" Screamed Ginpachi.

"Pssssst... Sis what's happening?" Whispered Shinpachi. "Well you see Shin-chan, that hairy assed gorilla started talking to us if we saw anyone with blue eyes. And we haven't seen this child around the neighborhood, don't you think she's suspicious? But she looks too innocent." Whispered Otae back. "If it was her why would she pick a fight with the sadist?" Asked Shinpachi. "To be honest that's what we all want to know. A child we never saw before, maybe she knows Sougo. It would make sense after all, due to his sadistic nature it wouldn't be a surprise that some one wants to get revenge on him." His sister started to have this look of _is-that-his-ex._

"Well the person has blue eyes..." Said Sougo. "Well I'm sure he doesn't mean ocean blue right?" Whispered Ginpachi sensei. "Scratch that out... It's actually ocean blue." Continued Sougo. The three were silent. "Oh the person was also carries a bloody baseball bat." With that said relief flew through the room. "Phew... She wasn't carrying a baseball bat right?" Said Ginpachi. "Of course not. Girls have to take care of their image too. Hahaha... After all a baseball bat with blood on it doesn't soot her right?" Laughed Otae. "Hahahaha!" All three of them started to laugh. Which woke up the girl. "Oh hello there?" She said. "Ahh... She woke up. Well then what's your name?" Said Otae with her smile. "The name is Kagura." Said the girl. "At least she remembers her name. Ask her who her parents are." Said Ginpachi. Over hearing him she said," My father's name is Inoue. But you see I don't want to live with him anymore. He would give me such hard work so I could just eat my daily meal." She said looking down at the tray of food set down on her lap. "Well sounds like you need proper care. What work does he make you do?" Asked Ginpachi. "Well you see... I was suppose to beat up the people he hates..." She went and grab something from her back. "With this here baseball bat." On her hand was a bloody baseball bat. _'THE FUCK!'_ all three thought. "I thought you said girl's take care of their image!" He started to scream at Otae. "That was bull shit, just to make us calm down!" Otae screamed back. "Guys, guys they might hear us." Said Shinpachi giving them the _they're-right-beside-us-look._

The 2 calmed down. "Kagura right?" Asked Ginpachi. The girl nodded. "By any chance do you remember hitting a sadist with sandy brown hair, and red eyes yesterday afternoon?" He started to stutter. "How should I know? I don't remember anything that happened yesterday... But getting _hit _by a scooter this morning." She said and looked at him with annoyance. "But you just came out of nowhere. It wasn't my fau-" he received a punch from Otae before he could even finish his sentence. "As an adult you should accept your responsibility with pride." Said Otae. "The thing is, I'm a child in my hea-" he received another punch from Otae. "Don't give me that bullshit!" She screamed.

"Otae my dear, are you alright!" Screamed Kondou from the other side. "Fuck of gorilla." She screamed back. "Your a gorilla too. You know?" Said Ginpachi. Otae turned around and smiled at him, such a gruesome smile. Ginpachi tried to swallow his spit but it was stuck right at the middle of his throat. Then Otae started chanting. "Awaken all the demons and nonbelievers of the shimasansho, to the future in which demonic and godly are equal and one..." The room started to gather a demonic black aura. "Shit everyone run away!" Screamed Shinpachi. Shinpachi went under kagura's bed and shook with fear. "Hey Shinpachi's what the hell is happening?" Screamed Ginpachi. "Otae my dear, I'm here to save you!" Screamed Kondou. He slide the curtain which separates the 2 beds apart. "Haaaaaayyyyaaaaaahhh!" Otae screamed her battle cries and punch Ginpachi on his face and sent him flying. Kondou who was behind him was also sent flying. They both flew crashing on the hospital wall making a huge hole. Kagura just stared at her. Otae lookd at the destruction she made. "That's amazing anego! Next time open up their stomachs!" Screamed Kagura with amazement. 'Anego?' Thought Otae and she smiled. "Open their stomach? Just what kind of girl are you?" She asked and all she received was a simple smile from the red head.

**I don't know if you remember but the part where Otae started to chant **_**Awaken all the demons and nonbelievers of the shimasansho, to the future in which demonic and godly are equal**_ _**and one... **_**Was from chp. 17 pg. 12. Thank you for reading my first chapter of this fan fiction. I hoped that you liked it. Thank you Sorachi sensei for making an amazing manga.**

**Bye (^-^)/ **


	2. A New Beginning

**Merry Christmas my dear readers. I have made a new chapter for this fan fic as your Christmas present. I am also writing a new chapter for, 'The Truth Will Be Revealed'. Please take your time and give it a try, once it's out. Thank you soooo much for reading. **

At the Edo hospital:

"All right, Kagura we got in touch with your father." Said Ginpachi sensei, making sure he remembered the girl's name. "He'll be here anytime now." Ginpachi walks into the room, he stumbled a bit. "Uhhhh... Ginpachi sensei, are you all right?" The megane asked his question for the 6th time. "Of course Patsuan. I'm as fine as a feather." And he would always recieve the same answer. "I think he needs a doctor." Says Kagura making sure the man heard her but he replied by walking out the door for the 7th time. They both sighed. They looked at the doorway again knowing what's gonna happen. "Here comes the gorilla." Said Kagura as she points at Kondou who is now entering the room for his 6th time.

"All right, Sougo we got in touch with your sister. She'll be here anytime now." Says the gorilla. "Errrr.. Uh.. Kondou-san, are you ok?" Said the boy named Yamazaki. His voice sounds concerned, after all being hit on the the head by a mountain gorilla equals an ambulance. "Huh? Ahhh... Yamazaki, when did you get here?" The gorilla looked at the boy who was holding an anpan on his right hand and a bag full of anpan on his left. "Sir, I was always here." You could hear his disappointment in his voice. But Kondou left not caring about the boy's answer. As he was walking out the door he tripped on his own foot making a huge scene. Yamazaki went to help him. Just then Gintoki came in. "All right, Kagura we got in touch with your fathe-" tripping on Kondou's body he too fell. Feeling sorry for the both of them Yamazaki decided it was best for them to see a doctor.

Hijikata looked at him and sighed. "Sometimes I feel sorry for him and by that I only mean the gorilla..." He then glared at Shinpachi and Kagura, the curtains that was supposed to separate them was now torn to pieces and was left lying on the floor. "That's why forget what you just saw." Hijikata continued.

Kagura stuck her tongue out,"Don't you dare threaten us, you lousy snob." She then throws a pillow at his face, making him fall. "What the heck?" He said.

Surprised at what just happened. He got back up ignoring the laughter of Sougo. "You? Who the hell are you?" He started walking closer to them. Most of the girls in his school are crazy strong but to make him fall, just by throwing a pillow is enough proof to know she's not normal. He looked at Kagura's eyes but all she did was yawn and sip her juice which Otae gave as an apology that she has to leave early. Not bothering to glare right back at him. He ignored her actions and glared at Shinpachi. Shinpachi started to sweat. The eyes of Hijikata reflected suspicion. 'Shit. He's sharp.' Thought Shinpachi.

"What? It's me, Shinpachi of course. We both have the same dumb teacher. Oh... Were you talking about her. Well this is Kagura." He put his hands on Kagura's shoulder. Trying his best not to break down. Kagura punched Shinpachi's stomach. "Urrrgghhh." He started to groan. "Don't just introduce me to random strangers. Or give them any private information." She chewed on her juice's straw. "But I didn't give them any private information." Wheezed Shinpachi. "My name _was _supposed to be private." She hit him on his stomach again. He started to breathe hard. *wheeze*, *wheeze*. With all that wheezing anyone would think he has asthma and feel sorry for him. But to them hearing him breathe hard was getting on their nerves and for Sougo, he felt like laughing.

She could feel the boy's red eyes starring at her. She stared back. Their eyes met. Her blue eyes reflected his blue aura while his red eyes reflected hers. They knew at once what was happening. Their hearths are beating fast. The excitement could be felt through out their body. This it it. All those years the time has finally come. They are destined to be together. That's right. They are destined to be rivals. They both smiled a sadistic smile.

Hijikata and Shinpachi watched what was happening. They knew something's gonna happen. So they decided to wait until the time comes. Nobody moved. Not one inch. Sougo and Kagura are just staring at each other. Minutes went by. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock... _Only the sound of the clock could be heard and it was driving Shinpachi mad. So Shinpachi decided to wipe his sweat away with the back of his hand.

At the corner of Sougo's eyes he sees Shinpachi moving. 'Now!' He thought. Sougo throwed a plate at Kagura's face. Kagura dodges it. "What the hell was that for?" She screamed. "That was for being a pig." He says. A vein pop out at the side of Kagura's forehead. "You damn brat." She got off the bed and started running to try and punch his face. He caught her hand. She pulled back fast enough before he could grasp it.

"She's fast." Says Hijikata. "But can she beat him?" He looks at Shinpachi with a smug look. "Hell yeah she can." A voice coming from the door way was heard. "Gin...Gin... Ginpachi sensei!" Stuttered Shinpachi. "That's right megane. I'm back."

"For a girl, getting hit by a scooter should have broken a bone or two but look at her now! Fighting like there's no tomorrow." Now it was Gin's turn to give Hijikata a smug look. "Oh yeah, well Sougo here got atta-"

"Can you guys cut it out. Help me stop the fight!" Screams Shinpachi. "Always ruining the fun." Says Ginpachi as walks towards them. "Well then, I vote for Kagura to win." Says Ginpachi. "Oh yeah! Watch him beat her up!" Screams Hijikata. They started to glare at each other and all Shinpachi could do was watch what was happening. He sighed.

Yamazaki knocked and came in. "Hijikata-san, Kondou went back to his duties. Something about stalking the girl he lov-." A plate smashes just an inch beside him giving him a hearth attack. He froze, waiting for his hearth to go back to its original beat.

"Yamazaki, there you are." Shinpachi made his way to him. "Well then, beeing in this kind of situation, here you go." Yamazaki handed him a piece of wood, about the 2 times the size of their head. "Huh? Where'd you get this?" Asked the useless megane. "I got it over there." He points at a broken cabinet. "Sigh... Who's gonna pay for the hospital bills?" Shinpachi asked himself, feeling sorry for whoever it is. "What do we do with the wood?" He asks.

"It's for your head." Said Yamazaki, he grabbed another piece of wood and hold it on his head. He dashed towards the door.

Kagura was getting pissed. "Stop running away you coward!". She grabbed her bed and throwed it. Sougo side step the attack like it was nothing, and dashed towards her. But Kagura wouldn't let that slide. She pounced towards him making them fall towards Sougo's bed. Kagura was now on top of him. She smiled and started punching his face making sure it's bruised. Sougo pushed her off and grabbed the blankets of his bed and wrapped it around her giving him time to run and pick something off the floor to use as a weapon. Throwing things at each other, the room became a battle field. The bed still in the air was heading towards the same direction of where Yamazaki was running to.

"Yamazaki look out!" Shinpachi screamed. His voice wasn't heard from all the cheering of Ginpachi and Hijikata. The bed was now above Yamazaki's head. "YAMAZAKI ABOVE YOU!" he screamed louder making everyone stop what they were doing. Yamazaki looked at him not knowing that the bed was gonna crash on him. "Noooo!" Shinpachi screamed, closing his eyes. Scared to see what's gonna happen to him.

He sneaked a peak. The bed bounced of the wooden piece and went back to its original place. "What the hell! That defines the law of gravity." He screamed but Kagura and Sougo ignored him and went back to their fight.

"Patsuan relax. In this world, there's no such thing as logic." Said Ginpachi as he gave megane a thumbs up. Shinpachi stared at the bed. The bed's blanket was folded neatly and looks unharmed. He then turned around and shares at the doorway. "You can do it Shinpachi!" Yamazaki started to cheer him on. "Well then, here goes nothing." Shinpachi holds on to the wooden piece and dashed towards the door. But suddenly, out of nowhere a pillow crashed into his head breaking the wood.

Shinpachi started to cough blood out. Blood gushes down his nose. "What the hell is logic?" He asked before he lies on the ground unconscious. "Meganes this days, ruining all the fun." Says Kagura as she dodges Sougo's last attack and went to where the group gathered to see the injured man. Seeing she wasn't willing to fight back he followed her and was a bit disappointed that the fun has stopped.

"I see why it broke." Says Yamazaki holding what was left of the so called wooden shield. "It was missing a splinter or two." He looked at it for a moment. "Yup, it was missing a splinter on the middle." He pointed at a spot where it was supposed to be. Hijikata hit him on the head. "That logic doesn't make sense." He said but he received a knock on his head from Ginpachi. "Like I said, in this world there's no such thing as logic." Hijikata hit him back and they started arguing. Sougo then throws a pillow at Kagura. "That's pay back." He said. Kagura throwed the pillow back but she missed. Sougo stuck out his tongue, and the fight continued.

Minutes passed by and the door opened. In came Inoue. "Kagura let's go home." He then meets the stare of Sougo. "Well if it isn't Inoue." He stopped fighting and walked towards him. Kagura looked confused. "Papi, do you know him?" Kagura asked. 'Papi? That's pig's father?' Sougo thought. "Kagura you don't remember... oh right you got hit by a scooter." He throwed a bunch of clothes on Kagura's bed. "Get dressed, your going back to the orphanage." He left without looking back.

Kagura didn't feel sad, she just felt empty. To leave this people behind and to be trapped in a room with no one there scared her. Remembering how she always wake up. The room would always be dark. She would stare at the empty bunk beds and wished that someone would be there. She would hear the laughter of the children outside playing with each other. She closed what was left of the curtain and the group turned around realizing that she was the only girl there. She changed and did her hair. She got out and placed her other clothes on the brief case, Inoue gave her. She went out the door without saying goodbye.

'A cheongsam? Well then nickname is China girl.' Sougo thought. "Hey! Aren't you worried you won't see her again?" Asked the nosey mayo freak. "Of course not. We are destined to be rivals. Until the world ends, or even the universe, we would meet again just to settle the score for once and for all." He put on his sleeping masked and fell asleep. "Well then I have to go." Said Ginpachi sensei. "That damn principal told me to offer the girl a scholarship for our school to keep her mouth shut." He left, leaving Sougo and Hijikata alone. "I guess your right. Seems to me that you'll meet each other again." He whispered. "Of course. The Gods decided to make us rivals for a reason."

"And the reason is?" A woman with a familiar voice asked. "I don't know, to settle the score I guess." Sougo takes off his sleeping masked and looks at her. "Sis!" He screamed. "Sou-chan, are you okay? Do you wanna go home now? Or does your injuries still hurts?" She asked. "No, I'm fine." He got off the bed and went to the side of his sister. "Mitsuba, I..." Hijikata stuttered. Sougo glared at him but Mitsuba looked at him with patience. "I have to go. Take good care of that brat for me." He walked out the door, his cheeks were red.

Sougo looked at his sister. Her eyes following Hijikata's back. Sougo was upset. But he didn't say anything. He just pulled on his sister's hand, for them to leave.

Kagura was walking a certain distance from I Inoue. "Kagura, did that boy tell you anything?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. "No papi." Kagura answered. They stopped at a place Kagura didn't recognized. Inoue pulled out a gun. "Sorry Kagura, but I have no use for you now!" Kagura stared at the gun. She was scared. She finds it unfair. After meeting people that accepted her, she has to die just because she's useless. Her tears started falling from her eyes and runs down her cheek. Being weak was something Kagura hates the most. But what can she do. He has a gun, if she moves one inch he'll shoot. She gave up. There's no one to save her. Her nose started to run. She sniffed. She wanted to see anego, megane, nicotine freak, that bastard that hit her with a scooter, gorilla, anpan man and even the sadistic brat. She looked at Inoue. Her eyes widen when she saw him.

"Sorry but I need that girl alive." An arm went around Inoue's neck suffocating him. "Hey Kagura, our school offered you a scholarship, so let's keep this morning's incident a secret ok?" Kagura looked at him, it was no other than Ginpachi sensei. She wiped her eyes and nose. "How? I'm an orphan." She looked down on the ground. "We can ask them. You know, give you a room in the school. Paying for your trips and don't forget your food too." Kagura looked at him. "I guess its ok then." She got up and walked towards them. He kicked Inoue on his precious jewl and walked away with Ginpachi sensei. Leaving the man to roll on the dirt. 5 minutes later, the police came and interviewed them. They told them that Inoue was an illegal drug dealer and arrested him. They were free at last.

Kagura was about to step out of the shade. But she looked around. The sun light was too bright. Ginpachi looked at her. "Here." He hands her an umbrella. "The doctor told me to give this to you." The umbrella was purple. Kagura opened her umbrella and started walking besides Ginpachi. Kagura led him to the orphanage. "Why is it so deep in the forest?" He asks. "I don't know." She answered. It took another 15 minutes for them to reach their destination. Kagura smiled. "Its ok if they said no." She sat down on a bench.

"Kagura!" The mistress came running towards her. She hugged her. "I heard that the police arrested your father. They said he was a drug dealer." She hugged Kagura one more time and asked, "Are you all right?", " Yes ma'am." Kagura sat back down. The mistress looks at Ginpachi. "Ma'am, can I talk to you?" Asks Gin. "Why yes." She answered back. Gin gave Kagura a wish-me-luck smiled and Kagura gave him a grin.

Minutes passed by or even hours. Kagura looked out. The sun was setting so she closed her umbrella. She sighed when she saw Gin's smiling face. "She said Yes. Hurry up and pack your bags." Kagura smiled. She stopped. "Well its not like I care whether I can go or not." She walked towards him, her suitcase in her hand and an umbrella on the other. She couldn't help but to grin like an idiot like Gin.

"It has been a while since I saw her smile like that. I guess it's really the best for her." Said the head mistress, knowing what a sad past the child has. But then looking at the man with silver hair, she knew he might understand what she feels.

**Merry Christmas. ( *-* )/ ( *-* )/**


End file.
